love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?
is Aqours' first single. It was released on October 7, 2015 on both a CD and Blu-ray disc or DVD. The lyrics is written by Hata Aki, the song is composed by Mistumasu Hajime and arranged by EFFY. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # #Step! ZERO to ONE #Aqours☆HEROES #Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? (Off Vocal) #Greetings from Takami Chika #Greetings from Sakurauchi Riko #Greetings from Matsuura Kanan #Greetings from Kurosawa Dia #Greetings from Watanabe You #Greetings from Tsushima Yoshiko #Greetings from Kunikida Hanamaru #Greetings from Ohara Mari #Greetings from Kurosawa Ruby 'DVD/Blu-ray' # Videos Single = |-| PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ima mirai kaete mitaku natta yo Datte bokutachi wa mada yume ni kidzuita bakari Kikkake wa nandemo ii kara Issho ni tokimeki o sagasou yo (Wasshoi tokimeki Oorai) Hontou ni nozomu koto nara Kanaunda to shoumei shite mirunda Chippoke na jibun ga doko e tobidaseru ka na Wakaranai wakaranai mama de (Nantoka naru sato) aa hajimeyou Kimi no kokoro wa kagayaiteru kai Mune ni kiitara YES to kotaeru sa Kono deai ga minna o kaeru ka na Kyou mo taiyou wa terashi teru bokura no yume Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain Taikutsu ga nigatenai no sa Issho ni zenryoku de asobou yo (Gatten zenryoku Oorai) Tokidoki mayoi nagara mo Isshokenmei mokuhyou e to dashita Umakuikanai tte akirametara Kitto atokara kuyashii yo (da ne) Dakara mucha datte yattemitai yo Sono saki wa wakaranai wakaranai demo ne omoshiro sou (Nantoka naru kamo) saa oite! Kimi wa nandomo tachi agareru kai Mune ni te mo ate YES to warau da yo Mada deai ni donna imi ga aru ga Shiranai kedo mabushii ne bokura no yume Mezametanda yo Yeah! Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain Kimi no kokoro kagayaiteru kai Mune ni kiitara YES to kotaeru sa Kono deai ga minna wo kaeru Kyou mo taiyou ni terasaretteru yo Nandomo nandomo tachi agareru kai Mune ni te mo ate YES to warau da yo Mada deai ni donna imi ga aru ga Shiranai kedo mabushii ne bokura no yume Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain (mezametanda yo) Oh YES DOKIDOKI Sanshain Ima mirai kawari hajimeta kamo Sou da bokutachi wa mada yume ni kidzuita bakari |-| Kanji= 今未来変えてみたくなったよ だって僕たちはまだ夢に気づいたばかり きっかけは　なんでもいいから 一緒にときめきを探そうよ (わっしょい　ときめき　オーライ) 本当に望むことなら かなうんだと証明してみるんだ ちっぽけな自分がどこへ飛び出せるかな わからないわからないままで (なんとかなるさと) あぁはじめよう 君のこころは輝いているかい 胸に聞いたらYESと答えるさ この出会いがみんなを変えるかな 今日も太陽は照らしてる僕らの夢 oh YES　DOKIDOKIサンシャイン oh YES　DOKIDOKIサンシャイン 退屈が　苦手ないのさ 一緒に全力で遊ぼうよ (がってん　全力　オーライ) 時々迷いながらも 一所懸命目標へと出した 上手くいかないって諦めたら きっと後から悔しいよ（だね） だから無茶だってやってみたいよ　 その先はわからないわからないでもね面白そう (なんとかなるかも)　さぁおいて！ 君は何度も立ち上がれるかい 胸に手も当てYESと笑うだよ まだ出会いにどんな意味があるが 知らないけどまぶしいね僕らの夢 目覚めたんだよ Yeah! oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン 君のこころ　輝いているかい 胸に聞いたらYESと答えるさ この出会いがみんなを変える 今日も太陽に照らされってるよ 何度も何度も立ち上がれるかい 胸に手も当てYESと笑うだよ まだ出会いにどんな意味があるが 知らないけどまぶしいね僕らの夢 oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン (目覚めたんだよ) oh YES DOKIDOKIサンシャイン 今未来変わり始めたかも そうだ僕たちはまだ夢に気づいたばかり |-| English= Right now, we want to try changing the future After all, we've only just started to notice our dreams For a trigger, anything will do, so let's search for excitement together (Heave-ho! Excitement alright!) If it's something you truly wish for Try proving that you can make it come true Where can someone as small and insignificant as myself end up flying to? And I keep telling myself, "I don't know, I just don't know!" (We'll make it somehow) Aah, let's start Is your heart shining? If you can hear your heart, then answer YES I wonder if this encounter will be able to change everyone? The sun is shining on our dreams today as well oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine! oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine! I'm really bad with dealing with boredom Let's go all out when playing, ok? (Got it! Going all out, alright!) Even during the times when we're lost Take firm steps towards our goal with all we've got If you give up just because it didn't go well You'll definitely regret it later (Right?) That's why, even if it's unreasonable, I want to try! I don't know what will come afterwards, I just don't know, but it seems interesting (We might be able to make it somehow) Come on, over here! Just how many times are you able to get back on your feet? Put your hand on your heart: it'll laugh out YES! I still don't know the meaning behind this encounter, but Even though we don't know, our dreams are still bright! We've awakened now Yeah! oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine! oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine! Is your heart shining? If you can hear your heart, then answer YES I wonder if this encounter will be able to change everyone? The sun is shining on our dreams today as well Just how many times are you able to get back on your feet? Put your hand on your heart: it'll laugh out YES! I still don't know the meaning behind this encounter, but Even though we don't know, our dreams are still bright! oh YES, heart-thumping Sunshine! (We've awakened now) oh YES, heart-thumping Sunshine! Right now, we might have started to change our future That's right, we've only just started to notice our dreams Trivia *The outro and the sub-intro of this song resembles the outro of the μ's single, "Bokura wa Ima no Naka de", and the sub-intro of "Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki". * This was the first song in the entire Love Live! franchise to have exactly 2 centers. Live Performances *January 11, 2016: Aqours Special Extracurricular Activities: Is Everyone Ready? ~One, Two, Sunshine!!~ Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Single Category:Animated Songs:Aqours Category:Radio Dramas Category:Aqours Songs Category:Lyrics